


under the stars

by kcult



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, astrology nerd!renjun, astronomy nerd!renjun, greek mythology nerd!haechan, lapslock, mentioned greek mythology stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcult/pseuds/kcult
Summary: 1:58am.huang renjun didn’t expect to lee donghyuck to throw pebbles at his window.how lame.actually, he expected it.2:30am.theydreamedof this moment. it’s finally reality.





	under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is lame, cheesy n unbeta-ed. renhyuck nation this is for u!

**1:58am.**

_tap. tap… tap!_

“what the—” renjun looks outside his window, seeing donghyuck rather impatiently standing on his backyard’s grass; his hand holding one last pebble.

he opens his window, about to yell at him to ask why he’s being a lame flynn rider. and his urge to yell goes fast and louder when he sees that the red haired boy was about to throw the last pebble, “lee donghyuck!”

renjun’s eyes feigned annoyance when he feels a crumpled piece of paper hits his nose, mumbing, “dipshit.”

“get down here you ant.” donghyuck orders, his hand doing a motion of summoning. renjun absolutely cannot believe this guy—he also cannot believe that he likes him too, unfortunately. the blonde haired boy rolls his eyes before taking his mat and throwing it down the window, then closing it to head downstairs.

once the door closes behind him, he’s greeted with a cheeky smile. _stop that._ “i caught the mat.” the younger says, “uh. congrats?” donghyuck rolls his eyes this time, and settles to roll out the mat on the grass. “i thought it’d be nice to hang out with you.” he reasons, “at almost 2am in the morning? really?” the latter only shrugs rather casually, “the sky looks pretty bright.”

a hum is heard from renjun. he joins donghyuck who’s now comfortable on the mat, “point taken.”

the two don’t exchange words for a moment. the air wasn’t awkward, they were enjoying each other’s company—though ceasing to let the very rejuvenating feeling be known and left unsaid, but that was okay. the sky was really bright as donghyuck described, the night or rather morning was chilly—serene, even.

donghyuck shifts his body to face renjun, piping up, “do you like greek mythology?” renjun faces him, “well… i don’t know much. but as a person who studies about astronomy and astrology, i know that some constellations’ names are kind of related to greek gods and goddesses.” his face lit up at this, “can you name them for me?” the elder hums in thought, tapping his chin, “how about i name some of them and you tell me what you know about them.” donghyuck nods excitedly.

renjun first squints, and starts. he points out and upwards, “perseus.”

and well, that’s where they started—naming then facts about the corresponding god or goddess with their myths, sometimes even naming a zodiac too.

“you know, chiron was the one who trained great warriors such as jason, heracles and achilles.” he says excitedly. the latter tilts his head, “achilles? like, the body part?” donghyuck lets out a hearty laugh, albeit music to renjun’s ears. “funny. i mean—it is. but i’m talking about the great warrior achilles.” renjun nods in understanding, “you know there was this book “the song of achilles” where he was evidently in a _gay_ relationship with his best friend patroclus.” renjun’s eyes widen, “really?” donghyuck hums, “mhm. actually, when i read the iliad i kind of had a clue already or thought there should be _something_ between them. like, after achilles received the news that patroclus died he really went on a rage. and ended up getting shot on modern day achilles.” enthusiastic donghyuck is about this, and renjun finds it adorable—of course, not ceasing to listen. “damn. literally some sort of romeo and juliet.” donghyuck shakes his head, “ _better_ than romeo and juliet.” they both go in a fit of laughter at this.

eventually, the laughs had died down a little and they lay in comfortable silence once again.

“you know, i forgot to point out one more important one.” renjun comments, still looking up at the night sky of 3am. donghyuck too doesn’t spare him a look, replying, “alright.”

donghyuck feels renjun shift, so he turns to look at him. already finding a soft yet melting gaze meeting his eyes, a gentle smile gracing his expression, “my favorite star, lee donghyuck.”

“o-oh.” he stammers, evidently flushed. he bets he’s as red as his hair. _don’t do that._ he can feel his heart running miles faster and he can hear his heartbeat in his ears. he’s shy, he covers his face. “ _god,_ renjun. what is it that you want to know?”

a soft chuckle escapes past his lips, his hand cupping donghyuck cheeks, “ _everything._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it!! it was short nd i pretty much did write this at 2am... leave feedback juice say yo


End file.
